creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Witness
Witness is the eighth book of the Morphers. Synopsis Nick meets a boy who knows about the Morphers, but he isn't all that he seems Plot The story starts with Nick riding his bicycle at the sidewalk. He notices a young boy walking and tries to tells him to move, but to no avail. Luckily, he manages to turn to the other side before it's too late. Nick scolds the boy for not listening, to which the boy calls him a Morpher. This causes Nick to ask for the boy's name, in exchange for keeping quiet. The boy reveals his name to be Abel and instead tells Nick to come over to his house tomorrow, to which the former reluctantly agrees. Nick tries to contact the others, but Abel has somehow vanished. The next day while walking to school, Nick spots Abel spying on him, even during school hours. He tries to tell the others, but to no avail. After school, Nick tries to find Abel and after searching for awhile, spots him. He tries to chase after him in morph only for Abel to outrun him again. The very next day, Nick manages to catch Abel, and tells him to lead to his home. Nick arrives at Abel's house, but the latter collapses. Nick sends Abel to the hospital, to which the doctor reveals that he is currently suffering from leukemia. He states that his father used to work in the hospital, but for some strange reason, after his wife died from leukemia, Abel was diagnosed with the same disease, he left about two years ago. He also states that he sent Abel for medical check-ups, but stopped after a while. The other Morphers then meet up with Nick and promise to Abel they will visit him tomorrow. As expected, the Morphers arrive at the hospital the next day, only to find Abel gone from his bed. The group tries to search for him, but are surrounded by doctors and nurses who reveals themselves as Organisms, with the head doctor holding Abel. The head doctor reveals himself to Abel's father, Enoch, who reveals that he used to be a respected doctor, until it was revealed that he was caught drugging his patients unconscious, causing him to be fired from his job, just as his son was diagnosed with leukemia, and having lost his wife, lost everything. He then decides to join Adam in order to raise money to cure his son, in exchange that he turns himself into a Chameleon Organism and has been using his son, who is apparently dying, to lure the Morphers into a trap. The Morphers then battle Enoch, but are defeated due to his quick disguises, with Abel gone with him. Fortunately, Nick manages to catch one of the ambulance and follows the Organisms. The Morphers(except for Nick) regain consciousness, and are soon greeted by a phone call from Enoch, who reveals that his son will die if they do not arrive within an hour. Meanwhile, Nick has managed to sneak into the labotatory undetected. He then creates a distraction by throwing a chemical flask, causing smoke to form everywhere, and fights the Organisms, but is still no match for Enoch. The Morphers arrive just in time, but Enoch threatens to kill his son, should they attack. Luckily, Abel, manages to break free by biting his father's hand. The Morphers use their battle morphs, and manages to defeat Enoch, by morphing into the same animal at the same time. Abel meets up with Nick, only for him to collapse, as his condition has worsened and is already too late for a cure. Before he dies, he tells Nick that he manages to fulfill his last wish: being friends. The next day, the Morphers put a flower bouquet outside of the hospital in memory of Abel. Nick realizes the reality of being a Morpher, and decides to keep fighting in order to prevent more innocent lives from being lost. Morphs used